Soledad
by Mizuho
Summary: Dos corazones que luchan contra la soledad y el sentimiento de vacío que les deja la época del año para estar en familia y con el ser que se ama, se encuentran luego de buscarse a ciegas y darse cuenta que siempre ha estado allí el uno para el otro.


**Soledad**

**Mizuho**

Era el 24 de diciembre, en la mansión Kazami se organiza el festín que la familia disfrutará en la noche.

-Mama, mama, mira...

Una pequeña de 4 años, cabellera azabache y ojos dorados cuales soles se acerca una mujer muy parecida a ella, quien la carga y la besa en la mejilla.

-Aiko, deja de arrancar las flores de tu abuelita.

-No, mama, tío me la regaló...

-No es la princesa de las flores sin flores...

La mujer ríe.

-Si Izayoi-sama te descubre rompiendo sus tulipanes, te va a ir mal, Sesshoumaru.

-Tranquila, Kagome, es sólo una flor...

-Tío! Vamos a jugar!

Sesshoumaru se alejó con Aiko en el momento en que Inuyasha se acercaba su esposa. La besó en la mejilla.

-Cómo lo ves?

-Está bastante animado...

-Crees que pase lo mismo este año?

-No...

Kagome suspiró y vio a su esposo, esta vez le contestó con más confianza.

-No... ya lo superó...

-Eso espero...

Inuyasha continuó abrazándola mientras veía a su pequeña reír en brazos de su tío, ambos jugando en la nieve.

-Crees que Rin vendrá?

-No lo sé... le pedí un millón de veces que viniera, pero no sé si de verdad vendrá...

Inuyasha guardó silencio y luego rió como burlándose de sí mismo.

-Qué pasa, mi amor?

-Nada... una idea estúpida...

-Anda, dime...

-No, olvídalo...

-Si me dices...

Kagome le susurró algo al oído Inuyasha se sonrojó al instante y sonrió.

-Te va a valer cumplirlo...

-Te lo prometo...

-Te imaginas si Rin y Sesshoumaru se enamoran?

-Estás loco!

-Por qué no?

-Son completamente diferentes!

-Es lo que necesitan...

-Sí! Pero no taaan diferentes! Una cosa es una diferencia llevadera y otra es incompatible con la vida...

-Kagome...

-Inuyasha, hablas como si no conocieras a Rin!

-Como hombre, no como su mejor amigo. Rin es una mujer muy atractiva, con muy mala suerte en cuanto a relaciones, pero es alegre y vivaz, justo lo que el pedazo de hielo de mi hermano necesita para olvidarse de todo.

-Tal vez Rin sea la medicina de tu hermano, pero él es el veneno de ella.

-Kagome!

-Primero que todo, tu hermano ni siquiera la nota. Cuántos años tiene Rin viniendo a reuniones familiares y él a veces ni cuenta se da de que está aquí!

-Mi amor... mi hermano es... como...

Inuyasha se rascó la cabeza.

-Mira, lo conozco, y en eso tienes razón. Esperar que sea espontáneo o simplemente menos serio es como esperar a que hierva el agua de una olla sólo usando un cerillo.

Kagome rió a carcajadas.

-Estás loco! Ya lo comprobé!

-Loco pero por tí, mi amor!

Inuyasha le daba tiernos besitos por todo el rostro. Kagome reía presa de su abrazo. Rin llegó en ese momento, Inuyasha soltó a su esposa y la abrazó con fuerza.

-Creí que no vendrías!

-Es que... es tan raro pasar navidad en casa de tus padres...

-Como si no fueras parte de la familia? Me ofendes, Rin...

-Inutaisho-sama! No, no es lo que me referí... yo... en realidad... yo... estoy muy agradecida por el recibimento en su familia, por favor perdone mi imprudencia!

Rin hizo una exagerada reverencia, Inutaisho vio a su esposa y sonrió, le hizo levantar la mirada a Rin.

-Sigues hablando tonterías... sabes bien que en esta familia eres más que bienvenida...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ellos.

-Ah, hola Rin, qué bueno que nos acompañas!

Y siguió su camino hacia su habitación, nadie perdió la reacción de Rin. Inutaisho interrumpió el momento de suspenso.

-Bueno y dónde está tu maleta? Tienes que irte a preparar a tu habitación.

-Cómo?

-Claro! La navidad se celebra mañana!

Rin sonrió timidamente, mientras la acomodaban en su habitación, la pequeña Aiko entró en la misma.

-Tía!

-Hola, mi amor!

La pequeña se subió a la cama, Rin acomodó sus cosas y la abrazó.

-Cómo estás princesa?

-Bien! Tía...

-Dime...

-Tía, tú estás triste? Porqué?

-Las cosas de adultos aveces se ponen muy feas... no te preocupes, princesita...

Rin estuvo un buen rato jugando con la pequeña, Sesshoumaru se asomó a la habitación.

-Aiko... tu papá te busca...

Dándole un beso en la mejilla, Aiko se soltó del abrazo de Rin y bajó las escaleras, Sesshoumaru entró en la habitación, Rin desviaba la mirada.

-Rin... cómo estás?

-No tan bien como quisiera...

Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella, sentía tanta angustia de verla abrazarse a sí misma con tanta melacolía.

-Rin...

-Si no quieres que esté aquí sólo dímelo...

-No, sabes bien que no es cierto...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó, y la sintió estremecerse y en su rostro intentar disimular dolor.

-Rin, estás herida?

-No...

Sesshoumaru la desvistió con gran agilidad, sólo para ver horrorizado los brazos de Rin llenos de moretes.

-De algo te sirvio la experiencia...

-Rin! Qué... Qué diablos te pasó?! Fue él, verdad?

-Sesshoumaru onegai...

-Dímelo!

-Onegai, no sigas...

Rin desviaba la mirada, Sesshoumaru la hizo verlo.

-Por favor te digo yo... Rin, qué pasó?

-Él lo sabía... sabía lo que había pasado y cuando quise irme me golpeó...

Sesshoumaru la abrazó y la sintió llorar contra su pecho.

-Kami, Rin... por qué no me llamaste?

-Porque no... no puede ser... eso fue sólo cosa de un momento de locura, no lo sé...

-Por qué no? Si es lo que queremos... Rin...

-No! Si... si no funciona hay demasiado gente que resultaría herida!

-Yo sé que tienes miedo... pero porqué no funcionaría si nos queremos?

-No sigas onegai... no más...

Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura y un inmenso dolor en su pecho.

-No te voy a forzar, Rin... si es lo que quieres, te voy a complacer...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Será como digas... nada pasó...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla antes de salir de la habitación. Rin se quedó sentada en la cama, se llevó las manos al rostro y lloró amargamente.

**Flashback.-**

Rin mira por la ventana y mira su reloj nuevamente, Kagome se le acerca.

-Olvida a ese pelmazo, Rin... disfruta la noche!

-Sí...

Rin se rascó la nuca, Kagome respondió al llamado de Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru se acercó y le ofreció una copa.

-Gracias...

-Luces... cansada...

-Tal vez lo estoy... estoy cansada de fingir que estoy bien...

-Brindo a eso...

Ambos sonrieron, Rin aceptó la copa y tomó un poco.

-Y el cerebro de bellota?

-El qué?

Rin rió.

-Si, tu novio, tiene cerebro de bellota, lo sabías?

-Te voy a creer...

-Entonces...

-Rompimos...

-No me digas!

Rin rió nuevamente.

-No actúes tan sorprendido...

-Es cierto, eres una mujer inteligente, era de esperarse que dejaras a ese idiota.

Rin bajó la mirada sonrojada.

-No sé de eso de ser inteligente...

-Oye!

Sesshoumaru la hizo levantar la mirada.

-No seas así... se supone que el pesimista soy yo...

Rin sonrió, Sesshoumaru acarició su mejilla.

-Eres una mujer muy hermosa, Rin... te mereces algo mucho mejor de lo que ya tienes...

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo... pero qué dirías si te confieso que lo hago por miedo a la soledad?

-Te comprendería a la perfección...

-Yo...

Rin se vio silenciada por los labios de Sesshoumaru sobre los suyos, acariciándola y arrancándole un suspiro que aprovechó para deslizar su lengua en su interior y saborearla a sus anchas.

-Sessh...

-Shh... qué tal si vamos a un lugar más tranquilo?

Rin sólo asintió y desaparecieron de la fiesta. Antes de notarlo estaban en el apartamento de Sesshoumaru, comiéndose a besos como si aquella fuera la última noche de sus vidas. La pasión desenfrenada los llevó a la cama y a un dueto de jadeos y gemidos llenos de placer que inundaron el ambiente durante toda la noche.

Sesshoumaru se despertó sintiendo el sol en el rostro. Se levantó y fue hasta la cocina, allí estaba ella, vistiendo su camisa y sólo eso. La rodeó con sus brazos en un cálido y cariñoso abrazo desde atrás y la besó en el cuello.

-Buenos días, preciosa...

-Buenos días...

Ella se dio vuelta y se besaron apasionadamente.

-Qué haces tan temprano? Vamos a la cama...

Rin lo besó en el centro del pecho.

-Vamos, preciosa... me gusta dormir hasta tarde...

Rin sonrió y lo acompañó, claro que las cosas no quedaron en dormir, sino en una guerra de cosquillas que terminó en una ronda matutina de sexo apasionado y salvaje.

* * *

Rin lo vio dormido, aferrado a ella, y con lágrimas en los ojos, lo besó una última vez antes de levantarse y marcharse dejando una nota donde lo explicaba todo.

**Fin del Flashback. -**

Rin se levantó notando que sólo había dormido una hora, se lavó la cara y al salir vio a Kagome.

-Kagome...

-Rin, podrías ayudarnos? Izayoi y yo estamos un poco ocupadas y no nos dará tiempo para hacer el jamón...

-Con gusto, sólo déjame ponerme algo más cómodo...

Cuando Rin bajó las escaleras, vio a Sesshoumaru jugando con Aiko, cruzaron miradas, ella bajó la suya y siguió hasta la cocina. Al entrar, se sorpendió cuando Izayoi la recibió con una taza de café.

-G-gracias...

-No seas tan tímida! Pruébalo, está delicioso...

Rin lo probó y se sorprendió.

-Te gusta? Se llama carajillo... café con...

-Amareto... está delicioso...

Izayoi rió.

-Bueno, dónde está ese jamón? No se glaseará solo...

-Ya verá, Izayoi-sama, Rin hace un jamón glaseado, delicioso!

Rin estaba concentrada en preparar el sazón, no notó que la habían dejado sola. Sintió una mano rodearla por la cintura. Se dio la vuelta asustada, frente a ella, estaba Sesshoumaru.

-Por Kami, estás demente! Esto está a 150 grados, si te toca la piel te la arranca!

-Perdón, no quise asustarte...

-Y qué quieres?

-Quiero hablar contigo...

-Ahora no puedo...

-Sólo contéstame algo, sí?

-Qué?

-Porqué no puedes amarme? Es decir, me amas, pero no puedes? Explícame eso...

-Serás idiota. Sesshoumaru, sí te amo, pero tú y yo, no puede ser! No puede ser posible porque si no funciona...

-Si no funciona? Si no funciona? Por Kami! Puedes ser un poco, sólo un poco menos pesimista?

-Lo siento, Sesshoumaru, pero he vivido lo suficiente como para estar harta de la vida.

-Eso es entonces? Estás tan harta que serás una amargada?

-No... yo...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Yo sí te amo, Rin... y sólo me tomó un beso descubrirlo y no voy a descansar hasta obtener lo que quiero...

-Sesshoumaru...

-Te amo...

Sesshoumaru la volvió a besar, interrumpió el beso al sentir el sabor salado de sus lágrimas.

-Rin...

-No juegues conmigo, onegai... Sesshoumaru, no puedo soportarlo más...

-Rin... cómo te hago comprender que no estoy jugando? Cómo te hago comprender que lo que quiero contigo es serio y duradero? No quiero nada ni nadie más que no seas tú.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Onegai, Rin...

Sesshoumaru tomó sus manos.

-Piénsalo... esta noche, cuando todos se vayan a acostar... te esperaré en el gazebo... si no llegas, comprenderé y te juro que no volverás a saber de mí...

Volvió a besarla antes de marcharse.

* * *

Rin intentó olvidarse de aquello por el momento, pero ocupaba toda su mente, tan distraída que le cayó glaseado en una mano, el grito fue tal que todos corrieron a la cocina.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Me quemé!

Sesshoumaru fue el primero en auxiliarla, la sacó de la cocina y se ofreció para llevarla a emergencias. Una vez allí, con una anestesia local, le examinaron y lavaron la herida, afortunadamente no era muy grande.

-Puede tomar un analgésico y antiinflamatorio de su preferencia...

-Doctor... yo...

Rin vio a Sesshoumaru y bajó la mirada.

-Estoy embarazada... está seguro que no importa lo que tome, no afectará a mi bebé?

El doctor le hizo una receta, en el camino a la casa, Sesshoumaru iba silente.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Ahora no, Rin...

-Te lo iba a decir, pero...

-No me interesa...

Llegaron a la mansión Kazami, al bajar del auto, Rin le repitió que se lo iba a decir.

-Cuándo?! Cuándo lo ibas a hacer? Esta noche cuando te esperara como un idiota en pleno invierno con una botella de champaña y un ramo de rosas? Allí me lo ibas a decir? Cuando estuviera dispuesto y con el corazón abierto?! Todas son iguales...

-No, Sesshoumaru, yo...

-TODAS son iguales, y tú eres una de las peores...

* * *

Inventándose una excusa, Rin intentó marcharse, pero ni Inuyasha ni Inutaisho le permitieron salir de la casa.

-Onegai, Inuyasha...

-De ninguna manera permitiré que pases la noche buena sola.

-Te lo agradezco, de corazón, Inuyasha, pero ya basta... no puedo quedarme...

Finalmente Rin se marchó, Inuyasha estaba desconcertado.

-Mi amor...

-Kagome... no sé... qué?

-Tal vez sólo quiere estar sola...

-Pero es navidad...

Kagome lo besó en la mejilla.

-Vamos amor, la llamas más tarde...

* * *

La cena fue muy silenciosa, Sesshoumaru veía el jamón glaseado y sentía que se le estrujaba el corazón. Sirvió de todo en un plato y lo cubrió.

-No me esperen...

-Sesshoumaru! A dónde vas?

Rin estaba en su apartamento, se había dormido en un mar de lágrimas. Se levantó con un terrible dolor de cabeza cuando escuchó que tocaron a la puerta.

-Inuyasha, onegai, no estoy en...

Se sorprendió al ver a Sesshoumaru frente a ella.

-Qué haces aquí?

-Ruego tu perdón?

-Sesshoumaru...

-Onegai, Rin... Fui un imbécil de primera... Pero Kami es testigo que te amo...

-No estoy para jueguitos... Sesshoumaru...

Sesshoumaru entró en el apartamento y dejó el plato sobre la mesa.

-Qué es eso?

-Me imaginé que no has comido nada... Rin... me perdonas?

-Yo no tengo nada que perdonarte...

-Todo lo que te dije esta mañana... estaba furioso, pero más que todo estaba celoso...

-Celoso?

-Claro! Vas a volver con ese imbécil sólo porque es su hijo... estaba celoso porque no es mío...

-Yo nunca dije que volvería con él. Y no lo haré.

Seshoumaru se acercó a ella.

-Rin... onegai... déjame ser un padre para tu hijo... no permitiré que se repita la historia!

-Sesshoumaru!

-Cásate conmigo!

-Tú... tú...

-No me importa... sólo sé que te quiero a mi lado, cásate conmigo, Rin... vamos a ser una familia...

-Sesshoumaru, estás...

Rin lo vio fijamente, él la veía esperando una única respuesta.

-Kami, estás hablando en serio...

-Nunca nada ha sido más serio que esto...

-Estás seguro?

-Rin!

-Si yo...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-Si yo te digo que Kaito no es el padre...

-No me importa quién sea! Quiero que sea mío!

-Es tuyo...

Sesshoumaru la cargó tomando aquello como un sí y la besó apasionadamente, al romper el beso procesó lo que Rin había dicho.

-Rin... no estás hablando en sentido figurado...

-No, Sesshoumaru...

-E-es mi hijo?

-Sí...

-TE AMO!!!

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente, Rin sonrió y acarició sus mejillas. Él besó su mano, la volvió a bajar.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Sí te vas a casar conmigo, verdad? Seremos una familia...

-Sí, mi amor, me casaré contigo...

Sesshoumaru sonrió y la besó apasionadamente. Apartándose, se puso de rodillas y de su bolsillo sacó una cajita, al abrirla, un hermoso anillo de diamante montado en platino con una lluvia de diamantes a su alrededor.

-Sessh... es bellísimo...

-No tengo que volverlo a preguntar...

-Me encantaría ser tu esposa...

Rin lo dejó ponerle el anillo, él la abrazó aún arrodillado y besó su vientre con una inmensa ternura.

-Hola, soy tu papi... y voy a estar aquí, cuando a tu mami y a ti, siempre...

Rin sonrió con lágrimas en los ojos, Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente.

-Te amo...

-Yo también... Sessh...

-Hm?

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Lo que sea, mi amor...

-Tengo mucha hambre...

Sesshoumaru rió y luego de calentar el jamón, le sirvió a Rin, se sentó a su lado.

-Es mucha comida...

-Porque es para dos...

-Pero mi amor, por más hambre que tenga...

-Para tí y para mí...

-Planeaste que cenaríamos juntos?

-Eso, si no me ponías el plato de sombrero...

Rin rió. Comieron difrutando de la compañía mutua, Sesshoumaru puso una música romántica y luego de cenar, bailaron muy abrazados. Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Preciosa...

-Hm?

-Está nevando...

-Mi amor...

-No recuerdo la última vez que nevó en la noche de navidad...

Salieron al balcón y entre apasionados besos y un fuerte abrazo, disfrutaron de la nieve.

-Me estoy congelando...

-Yo también...

-Qué tal si vamos a ponernos más cómodos?

Sesshoumaru se tomó todo su tiempo para realmente conocerla, Rin poseía un cuerpo exquisito, con bien pronunciadas curvas y un pecho abundante y suave.

-Tengo que saberlo, serás mi esposa...

Rin se revolvió entre las sábanas al escuchar aquello.

-Te has hecho alguna cirugía?

-Hm... mi amor, creí que era algo sexy...

-Anda, dime...

-La cara...

-La cara? Pero no tienes marcas...

-Esa es la meta, sufrí un accidente de autos y me fracturé la nariz y un pómulo, me hicieron dos cirugías... Sessh! Hazme el amor!

Sesshoumaru sonrió, la torturó recorriendo todo su cuerpo con sus labios y luego centrándose en su pecho, con sus dedos perdidos entre su densa cabellera platinada, Rin sentía que perdería la onza de cordura que le quedaba.

-Sesshoumaru!!!

Arqueando la espalda, dejó escapar un gemido al sentir sus dedos en su interior. Creando un camino con sus besos y dibujos con su lengua sobre su piel, Sesshoumaru llegó a su intimidad, donde la besó hasta hacerla perder la última gota de juicio en una explosión de pasión y placer. En el camino a sus labios, se detuvo y acarició su vientre, lo besó con ternura y pegó su oído mientras Rin aún se estremecía por aquél maravilloso clímax.

La besó larga y apasionadamente, deslizando su lengua en su interior y saboreando cada recoveco de su boca y permitiéndole hacer lo mismo. Se separó sólo un instante.

-Estás lista?

-Mmmhmm...

Perdiéndose en su interior, sintiendo cómo el fuego de su piel lo quemaba y entre besos eternos, hicieron el amor toda la noche.

* * *

Rin despertó sintiéndose en las nubes. Sintió un beso en su hombro.

-Oh, Kami!

-No soy tan feo por las mañanas...

Rin se dio vuelta, Sesshoumaru la besó con ternura. Rin se levantó como un rayo y corrió al baño, Sesshoumaru la siguió sonriendo, eran los síntomas del embarazo. Una vez calmada, la ayudó a lavarse y se dieron un largo baño. Mientras se vestían, Rin se sentó a su lado.

-Anoche... dijiste algo... que me tuvo pensando toda la noche... algo de no dejar que se repita la historia.

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada.

-Recuerdas a Kagura?

-Sí... la detestaba...

-Sí, te comprendo... cuando rompimos, ella estaba embarazada... para mí era mi hijo, pero ella decía que no...

-Tú no...

-Ella abortó... dijo que o me casaba con ella sin acuerdo prenupcial, o abortaría...

-Sessh...

-Habría llevado a mi familia a la quiebra... no sé si en verdad era mío o no... pero un niño murió...

Rin lo besó en la mejilla, él puso una mano sobre su vientre.

-No me importa... pero estás segura de que es mío?

-Sí, mi amor... Hacía un mes que había dejado a Kaito cuando tú yo...

-Eso no es suficiente, Rin, podrías haber estado embarazada para ese entonces...

-Vi mi período a los dos días de dejarlo. Es tuyo, Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó con fuerza, refugiándose en su vientre.

* * *

Rin entró primero a la mansión Kazami, Inuyasha la abrazó con fuerza.

-Kami, qué fue lo que pasó anoche?

-No te preocupes... lamento mucho si arruiné su cena, Inutaisho-sama...

-Porqué te fuiste así, pequeña?

-Discutí con su hijo y no quería seguir cerca de él...

-Todo eso fue por el idiota de mi hijo?

-No le diga así, Inutaisho-sama... y... bueno...

-JO JO JO!!!! FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS!!!

-SANTA!!!

La pequeña Aiko corrió a abrazar a Sesshoumaru disfrazado de Santa, dejando la enorme bolsa a un lado, cargó a su sobrinita.

-Hola, Aiko!

-Santa se sabe mi nombre, mami!!!

-Claro que sí! Conozco a todos los niños en el planeta!

Aiko se quedó viéndolo.

-Tú no eres Santa! Eres mi tío Sesshoumaru!

La pequeña le haló la barba, Sesshoumaru le sonrió y la besó con ternura.

-Yo sí soy Santa... recuerdas que anoche me fui muy rápido? Es que se me hacía tarde para entregar los regalos.

Sesshoumaru la volvió a poner en el piso. Tomó la bolsa y comenzó a entregar regalos a todos, incluyendo a Rin, al terminar, se quitó el gorro y la barba.

-Tengo algo muy importante que anunciarles...

Los 5 segundos de silencio crearon un suspenso.

-VOY A SER PAPÁ!!!!

Sesshoumaru rió al ver las mandíbulas caídas, Rin los fotografió y lo besó en la mejilla.

-Tenías razón... y yo voy a ser mamá!!!

Nadie procesó la información hasta que los vieron besándose. Inutaisho fue el primero en reaccionar.

-Por Kami y desde cuándo ustedes dos salen juntos?

-Es un poco complicado, papá... pero la preciosa aceptó ser mi esposa y nos casaremos en enero.

Todo estalló en una algarabía, abrazando a la pareja y felicitándolos. Inuyasha abrazó a Rin.

-Estás segura?

-Lo amo, Inuyasha...

-Ya no serás mi mejor amiga...

-Inu...

-Ahora vas a ser mi cuñada...

Rin rió y lo abrazó de nuevo, al soltarse, volvió a los brazos de Sesshoumaru.

-Bueno y qué esperan? Dónde está la fiesta?

Con la música encendida, los hombres esperaron el desayuno, Rin besó a Sesshoumaru en la mejilla y fue a la cocina a ayudar. No pasó mucho antes de escuchar a las mujeres gritar y chillar.

-...No bromees, niña...

-Se los juro, es de lo más tierno...

-Sesshoumaru?

-Sí!!!

Kagome movió la cabeza negativamente y volvió a concentrarse en sus verduras.

-Si tú lo dices, pero esa cosa, tierna...

-No lo digas así, Kagome, además lo has visto con Aiko, sabes que es un tío tierno y cariñoso.

-Bueno sí... pero...

Rin sonrió.

-Recuerdo a Sesshoumaru de niño... siempre bromeaba diciendo que sería capaz de hacer a cualquier mujer plenamente feliz...

Rin y Kagome abrieron la boca sorprendidas y dando un grito se delataron.

-Izayoi-sama!

-De mi niño nunca lo dudé...

Ambas mujeres se vieron mutuamente completamente coloradas y vieron a Izayoi. Rin tomó una servilleta y se aireó un poco.

-Ah, Kami, pero qué cosas!

Izayoi rió. Cuando sirvieron el desayuno, Sesshoumaru prácticamente se relamió al ver a Rin servirle natto con arroz, disimuladamente le acarició el trasero, ella se sonrojó.

-Sesshoumaru...

-Es mi plato favorito... lo sabías?

-En serio?

Sesshoumaru asintió.

-El miso, natto y arroz los hizo Rin...

Sesshoumaru vio a Izayoi y luego a Rin, con una sonrisa, probó todo y no volvió a hablar hasta terminárselo.

-Delicioso! Papá, pero qué suerte tengo!

-Demasiada, comiste antes de hacer la oración...

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, Rin le sirvió más. Luego de la oración, todos comenzaron a comer.

-No, en serio, Rin, entre el jamón de anoche y esto... dónde aprendiste a cocinar así? Esto es delicioso!

Rin se sonrojó.

-Mi papá...

-Rin, no tienes que hablar de tu familia si no quieres...

-Gracias, Inuyasha, pero no es nada parecido...

-Ah...

-Decías, muñeca?

-Mi papá era chef, era el jefe de cocina del Nara Jou, prácticamente crecí en la cocina, ayudándolo a cocinar...

-Y nunca lo estudiaste?

-Sí! Yo también soy chef, y estudié administración, soñaba con abrir mi propio restaurante.

-Y porqué no lo hiciste?

-No tenía idea de lo difícil que es sobrevivir sola en Tokio, la competencia, sobre todo la competencia... logré abrir mi restaurante, pero justo al frente abrieron una cafetería americana con buffets de todo lo que puedas comer y no puedes mantener un local sólo con tus amigos... tuve que cerrarlo...

Rin bajó la mirada.

-La comida era deliciosa, allí fue donde Kagome y yo nos conocimos...

Rin sonrió, después de comer y recoger la mesa, Rin fue con Sesshoumaru, quien estaba en el jardín fumando.

-Vuelvo más tarde...

-No, preciosa, ven...

-No, el cigarrillo le hace daño al bebé.

Sesshoumaru tiró el resto en la nieve.

-Ya...

Rin se le acercó y lo besó, se apartó con cara de asco.

-Hiedes a pura nicotina, me das náuseas...

-Rin!

Rin se alejó corriendo en busca del baño más cercano. Sesshoumaru la siguió, la encontró arrodillada frente al baño vomitando todo el desayuno.

-Preciosa...

Cuando Rin se incorporó, apenas sintió el olor y volvió a vomitar.

-No te me acerques! Me das náuseas!

Sesshoumaru se apartó. Fue a su habitación y se dio un baño, al salir, Rin estaba allí, Kagome e Izayoi la ayudaban a acomodarse.

-Rin, estás bien?

-Estará bien, eso suele suceder en el embarazo...

-Y entonces qué se hace?

-Tú dejas de fumar.

-Qué?!

-Es eso, o la pobre se va a enfermar de tanto vomitar.

A Sesshoumaru no le agradó la idea, los dejaron solos, dejando la toalla a un lado, Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella.

-Cómo te sientes, preciosa?

-Me duele el estómago...

-Quieres que te prepare algo ligero? Miso? Creo que quedó del desayuno...

-Gomen, Sessh...

-Shhh... tú, descansa, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru se secó el cabello con una secadora y fue por el miso. Al volver, Rin estaba dormida.

-Preciosa...

Le acarició las mejillas.

-Rin...

Ella despertó, se tomó el miso. Dejando la bandeja a un lado, Sesshoumaru la abrazó.

-Te sientes mejor?

-Sí... gracias...

Sesshoumaru la besó en la cabeza.

-Estás segura que fue por el cigarrillo? No fue algo normal del embarazo?

-No suele ser tan tarde y sólo hice besarte para sentirlo...

-Qué era lo que Inuyasha no quería que dijeras en la mesa?

Rin bajó la mirada, Sesshoumaru la besó en la mejilla.

-Si te duele tanto, no tienes que decirme nada...

-No... tú... tú serás mi esposo... debes saberlo...

Sesshoumaru se acomodó a su lado en la cama y le dio todo el tiempo que necesitó para prepararse.

-No conocí a mi mamá... murió teniéndome... mi papá... era el mejor papá del mundo, sabía cuándo ser papá y cuándo hacer de mamá... podía ser el más duro o el más tierno. No tenía miedo de decir que me amaba... pero era alcohólico... nunca superó la muerte de mi madre y no lo sé, llevaba muchas presiones, se refugiaba en el alcohol... y yo sé que me amaba... me amaba tanto que cuando le pedí que lo dejara porque nos estaba destruyendo, él lo dejó...

Rin se limpió las mejillas.

-Pero habían consecuencias... con los tragos, él jugaba, apostaba, dinero que no tenía, dinero que no tendría en 10 años... un día apostó contra quien no debía... y ganó! Ganó 1 millón de dólares en una pelea arreglada para lavar dinero...

-Preciosa...

-Estábamos en la casa... cuando llegaron, él me empujó dentro de un armario... y por una grieta vi cuando lo mataron... no les quiso dar el dinero, para él había sido una apuesta limpia, 50,000 con 20 a 1... recogiendo el apartamento encontré una carta, donde me explicaba que me había cambiado el nombre al apellido de soltera de mi madre y que el dinero estaba en una cuenta con ese nombre y que era para mí, para mis estudios y mi restaurante...

-Por eso te duele tanto el que lo hayas tenido que cerrar...

-Era el sueño de los dos...

Sesshoumaru besó sus manos y la besó con ternura.

-Preciosa... no te gustaría abrirlo otra vez?

-Pero no tengo nada... le debo dinero a Inuyasha hasta que me muera...

-Inuyasha?

-Cuando cerré el restaurante, estaba en quiebra. Él me salvó de la cárcel. Saldó mis deudas y cuando me recupere, se lo pagaré...

-No te preocupes, preciosa... yo me encargo de eso con mi molesto hermano... vamos, qué me dices? Le inyecto capital al proyecto y tú te encargas de llevarlo a la cima?

-Estás seguro?

-Preciosa, con ese arte que tienes para cocinar, tu restaurante será el mejor de la ciudad... además... recuperaré mi dinero con las ganancias del restaurante...

Rin lo abrazó emocionada.

-Eres el mejor!!!

* * *

**2 semanas después.**

Se habían mudado a un enorme apartamento, Sesshoumaru lo había comprado, llegaron a la la vez, Sesshoumaru la vio bajar del taxi y esperó por ella. Se saludaron con un beso y ella se apartó.

-Estabas fumando...

Subieron en el ascensor apartados, Rin no aguantaba la peste, apenas llegaron al apartamento, Rin corrió al baño. Sesshoumaru se dio una ducha, al terminar, Rin se lavaba la boca.

-Rin, esto tiene que parar... debe haber una solución...

-Y la hay... deja de fumar.

-He fumado por más de 10 años...

-Qué bien! Defiende un vicio que te llevará a la tumba!

-Rin...

-No estoy en ánimos de discutir contigo.

Rin lo dejó solo. Sesshoumaru se vistió. Al salir, Rin estaba en la cocina.

-Rin...

Rin levantó la mirada.

-Lo siento, preciosa... tienes razón... lo voy a dejar...

-Sólo será unas semanas, hasta que deje de vomitar... pero si lo dejas permanentemente, es mejor para tí...

-Lo sé... me perdonas?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Se besaron apasionadamente. Sesshoumaru la vio disimular y refugiarse en su pecho.

-Rin...

-Lo tienes impregnado...

Las cosas fueron empeorando para Rin y a una semana de la boda, tomó una decisión. Cuando Sesshoumaru llegó, la encontró empacando.

-Preciosa... qué es todo esto? Qué pasa?

-Tú no puedes dejar de fumar y yo me voy a enfermar, me voy a mi apartamento hasta que todo termine.

-Pero Rin, nos casaremos en una semana...

-Y qué crees que va a pasar? Te voy a vomitar encima! Sesshoumaru, no podemos ni hacer el amor, sin que sienta asco! No puedo estar cerca de ti, la nicotina te sale por los poros! Estás intoxicado!

-Rin, lo estoy intentando, pero es muy dificil... no puedo dejar un hábito de hace más de 10 años de la noche a la mañana...

-No es un hábito, es un vicio! Sesshoumaru, sé que no lo vas a dejar, y no intento cambiarte... por eso, vamos a posponer la boda...

-No! De ninguna manera!

-Sesshoumaru... mírame! Estoy en los huesos, no retengo una comida, apenas hago besarte y devuelvo todo! Es con esto que te quieres casar? El doctor me amenazó con internarme. Dice que si para mañana no he logrado retener al menos una comida, me internará...

Sesshoumaru se acercó.

-No te me acerques, acabo de comer!

-No he fumado hoy, Rin... intento dejarlo... por tí, por mi bebé... onegai... haré lo que me digas, pero no me dejes...

Rin lo vio a los ojos y asintió.

-Te vas a quedar?

-Sí...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Se besaron apasionadamente.

* * *

**2 años después.**

Reunidos en la mansión Kazami, la familia celebra la navidad. Sesshoumaru e Inuyasha corren en el jardín con sus pequeños. Sesshoumaru carga a un niño que apenas cuenta con dos años, Rin se acerca a ellos.

-Mama!

-Mi amor... vayan a lavarse, es hora de cenar...

Rin besó al pequeño y a su padre. Kagome se acercó a Inuyasha luciendo un vientre de 6 meses de embarazo. Inuyasha lo acarició y la besó con ternura, Aiko pegó su oído para escuchar al bebé moverse.

-Vamos adentro, es hora de cenar...

Disfrutaron de una cena animada, Inutaisho tomó la mano de Izayoi y vio a sus hijos y nietos, ella apretó el agarre y asintió, se besaron con ternura, los demás vieron el tierno gesto y sonrieron. Sesshoumaru propuso un brindis.

-Por la familia... y porque quiero ser como tú cuando crezca, papá...

Todos rieron y brindaron. Sesshoumaru besó a Rin en la mejilla. Luego de cenar, llevaron a los pequeños a la cama.

-Mama, te quiedo...

-Te amo, mi amor... dulces sueños...

-Papa... te quiedo...

-Te quiero, campeón, es hora de dormir...

-Mama...

-Maiku...

El pequeño la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó en su cama. Rin lo arropó y salieron de la habitación. Se reunieron en la sala nuevamente, Sesshoumaru le sirvió una copa de vino a Rin, pero dándole un beso en la mejilla, lo rechazó.

-Prefiero un poco de jugo...

-Como desees, preciosa...

Cada pareja estuvo abrazada frente al fuego de la chimenea, compartiendo y y hablando con los demás hasta altas horas de la madrugada, finalmente, se fueron a sus habitaciones. Sesshoumaru abrazó a Rin mientras esta se removía el maquillaje frente al espejo.

-Preciosa, has estado actuando extraño toda la noche...

-Cómo así, mi amor?

-Rechazaste todas las bebidas que te serví...

Rin se dio vuelta y acarició su rostro.

-Cariño, perdóname si te ofendí, pero es que...

-Estás embarazada, verdad?

-Sessh...

-No me lo niegues, tienes ese brillo en los ojos, desde cuándo lo sabes?

-Esta mañana... Sessh, yo no lo planeé... sé bien que no quieres y...

Rin fue silenciada por el apasionado beso que le daba su esposo.

-Te amo...

-Sessh...

-Olvida todo lo que dije... quiero escucharte decirlo...

-Estoy embarazada...

-Te amo, preciosa...

Sesshoumaru la besó apasionadamente mientras la cargaba, Rin rodeó su cuello con sus brazos y sonrió entre los suyos.

-Mi amor...

-Te amo, Rin...

* * *

La mañana los atrapó perdidos en su pasión, apenas rompieron el beso y Rin sonrió, esucharon a su pequeño y sobrina correr escaleras abajo.

-Tienes 5 segundos para acabar...

-Te sorprenderías, preciosa...

Aún no se recuperaban cuando escucharon a su pequeño tocar la puerta.

-Papi! Mami! Santa vino!

Sesshoumaru se puso un pantalón y Rin, cerrándose la yukata, abrió la puerta, el pequeño brincño a sus brazos.

-Hola, mi amor!

-Mami! Santa vino, hay muchos juguetes!!!

-En serio? Vamos a ver, mi amor...

Sesshoumaru se puso una camiseta y su yukata, bajaron las escaleras. El pequeño corrió hasta el árbol, tomó un regalo.

-Maiku, espera a que los demás lleguen...

-Demo, mama...

-Tal vez ese no sea para tí...

-Demo, tiene avioncitos! Es de niños!

Rin y Sesshoumaru rieron, no podrían ganarle.

-Es igual de acelerado que tú...

-Estás segura, se parece bastante a tí...

Se besaron con ternura, el pequeño rió y los demás, que bajaban en ese momento, los atraparon en medio del beso.

-Abuelito! Abuelito! Voy a tener un hermanito!

Todos rieron a carcajadas.

-Maiku!

El pequeño vio a su madre, Rin acarició su rostro, sus ojos ambarinos fijos en ella.

-Gomen, mama...

-Cómo lo supiste, mi amor?

-Rin...

-Es cierto... Estoy embarazada...

Todo estalló en una algarabía.

-Así que piensan dar la noticia sólo en navidad?

-Me enteré ayer!

-Maiku, este regalo no es tuyo... aquí dice Inuyasha...

-Demo! Tío no es un niño!

-No es tuyo, Maiku... dáselo a tu tío...

El pequeño le llevó el regalo. Inuyasha lo recibió extrañado. Al abrirlo, gritó emocionado y abrazó a Kagome con fuerza.

-Te amo!!!

-Yo también, mi amor...

-Mama, porqué Santa le dejó ropa para bebés a papa?

-Porque sabía bien que tu papi se iba a emocionar mucho cuando se diera cuenta que es para niños...

La pequeña no entendió.

-El bebé es un niño, mi amor... vas a tener un hermanito...

Con la doble noticia, Inutaisho apenas cabía en sí de la felicidad, se pasaron el día en la mansión, disfrutando de ver a los pequeños jugar por todas partes.

-Rin, y cuándo abres el restaurante?

-Todo está listo, tal vez a mediados de enero.

Sesshoumaru la abrazó desde atrás y la besó en la mejilla.

-Ya verás preciosa, será todo un éxito!

Rin sonrió y viendo sobre su hombro, lo besó con ternura, él acarició su vientre rezando que fuese una niña. Inuyasha estaba arrodillado frente a Kagome, con su oído pegado de su vientre. Inutaisho jugaba con sus nietos en la nieve junto con Izayoi. Sesshoumaru vio a su alrededor.

-Gracias, preciosa...

-Mi amor...

-Por enseñarme el verdadero significado de la familia...

-Por nada...

Se besaron apasionadamente y se separaron riendo y recordando que no estaban solos.

-Eliminaste la soledad en mi vida...

-Estoy seguro que tu papá estaría muy orgulloso de tí, preciosa...

Rin lo vio con los ojos aguados.

-En serio?

-Claro que sí, mi amor...

Rin lo abrazó con fuerza y se quedaron allí parados, un largo rato, disfrutando únicamente del calor mutuo.

_**FIN**_

_**FELIZ NAVIDAD A TODOS**_

_**Y UN**_

_**PRÓSPERO AÑO 2008!!!**_

__

* * *

__

**N/A: Espero que les haya gustado este oneshot, era para publicarlo el 23 ó 24, pero no lo terminé a tiempo.**

**Espero sus reviews y muchos besos y abrazos. Ojalá y hayan pasado la navidad bien!!**

**Mizuho**


End file.
